The Unforseen Anomaly
by Rathon4X
Summary: Mulder is confronted with a case that could shake the Government to its foundations.


Nothing had gone the way it should have; she knew it and so did they. She could tell by the looks on their once so damn smug faces, they thought they had broken her. They were wrong; she could feel it, full awakening. She had the power; it was surging through her faster and faster with every passing second. Her eyes were wide open now, her fists clenched. She could feel every cell, every drop of blood, and every strand of oil moving through the veins in her body. She was becoming more in sync with every detail around her by the moment. Something was different, nothing in all her memory compared to the confidence and clarity she possessed at this moment. She heard it now, the monitors, beeping quicker with every realization her mind unlocked. Hushed, angry, and confused voices, they drew nearer she could see so clearly. Every wrinkle and crease made in their white scrubs as they moved were clearer than the sun to her. They surrounded her, attempting to repair the mistake of leaving her unrestrained. She felt no fear; her worries for the time being were gone. She understood what had to be done, the images already fluidly traveling through her mind. She controlled this moment; she controlled what they had put inside her. She could feel it inside, just as lost and confused as the ones around her. Without further hesitance she shot straight up and for a split second watched the stunned eyes of the men around her. Before their brain had time to send the electric impulse to their muscles for movement, she struck out with a quick flat-palmed hit that threw one of the men in white across the sterile room. She crushed his chest. There were three others, she quickly leapt to her feet, the monitors and multiple IV's were ripped from her arms and chest, she felt nothing. Her stance was precise and balanced with lethal intent, she was leaving now. The two men in front of her and the one to her left leapt to grab her legs, with surprising ease she kicked out to the left crushing the nose of the first, he crashed to the floor in a spray of blood. Without another wasted second she leapt forward, dropped, and kicked out with both legs landing on the edge of the table with the heels of her hands. The last two doctors flew across the room, a good 15 feet in to a large glass observatory window. As the glass began to shatter she regained her standing on the cool floor, she smiled as more and more of them sat stunned with each dropping piece of glass. She counted fifteen, all in suits except for one. Younger than the rest, his hair was almost as black as hers, his eyes… other than looking horrified like the rest of his compatriots, this man looked unafraid, pleased even. The alarms began to go off, echoing through what seemed to be a very large facility. With a wave and a wink she shot to the left easily leaping over the bodies of the fallen doctors. With a powerful thrust she used her shoulder to blow the heavy metal door off the hinges with a loud metallic groan. She had surprised even herself. Never in her life had she possessed such abnormal strength, her body was trained to perfection yet nothing like this had ever taken her before. It felt as though something in her body had bonded to a higher power. She started to run, her legs pumping faster, faster than they ever had before. The cold white halls were endless yet she remained undeterred and completely optimistic concerning her escape. Nothing would stop her, she was leaving now. The air was chilly sending goose flesh in waves over her arms, all she wore was a Government Issue tank top and black drawstring pants. Her bare feet hit the floor silently as she turned down a corridor to the right. She was getting closer to the south exit. She didn't know how she knew but was thankful for the moment anyway. Whatever they had done to her wasn't natural. She sometimes saw it, the oil swimming just over her eyes. It was relatively easy to banish but it disturbed her nonetheless. She had to find answers, and for the moment with her pursuers getting closer, the only way to get answers was to get the hell out of here. She quickly cut through two labs, both empty, towards the adjoining corridor that led to the exit. As she burst through the double doors she heard them coming. A dozen special task officers came dashing down the hallway from her left. The exit was approximately twenty feet to her right. They were fully armed and yelling over the premises alarm.

"FREEZE!"

"DO NOT MOVE!"

"GET YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD NOW, NOW!"

She sighed and turned to face them fully. She clenched her fists; the bones cracked sending relief through her hands and arms. What would happen next flashed so quickly through her mind she barely had time to fully grasp all the images before her. Her eyes fluttered, the oil again swimming lazily over her pale gray eyes. She heard them all take a collective step back, she smiled brushing her long black hair over a shoulder, she was leaving now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was twenty five after ten, he would be here soon. Mulder paced the living room of his apartment staring at the news clipping he had received earlier that morning. It had slipped out of the current events section in that morning's paper, the only clue as to where it was from was

**10:37**

written on the bottom right corner in black ink. It was almost time. Mulder sighed and set the clipping down, picking up his gun in its stead. He took a seat at the end of his couch placing the cocked gun in his lap. His eyes traveled back to the clipping and the picture in the top right corner. He didn't know what had really happened to this woman but if she had caught the attention of whoever had sent this, he would find out. Mulder knew the article by heart but slid it off the end table to gaze at it once more.

FBI AGENT KEY SUSPECT IN PHARMA-COM ARSON CASE 

**Early this morning the local authorities and fire brigade were called to the Pharma-Com property in Upper Arlington after receiving a random phone call reporting a fire on the premises. Soon after police arrived at the scene the large Washington based facility was up in flames, possibilities of rebuilding look rather dim as 97 of the building was irreversibly damaged. The final death count is still being formulated. Among the few things recovered from the scene was a security tape that captured an image of Washington PD's only suspect. She has been identified as Special Agent Armina Praskovia of the Federal Bureau of Investigation.**

She was hauntingly attractive, her pale skin and jet-black hair went in an odd but beautiful harmony. Mulder liked to think he knew her well, he had spent the better part of his day going over background checks on Armina Praskovia, both in her career as an a FBI agent and her life as a civilian as well. She had a very impressive background beginning right away at age eighteen. Armina Lee Praskovia was a decorated officer serving in the Special Forces from 1998 to 2002 when she chose a career in Law Enforcement. Mulder had been surprised at her educational background. She had attended Oxford from 1992 to 1996. Armina had graduated with a Doctorate in Behavioral Science and a masters in both Criminal Psychology and Eastern Philosophy. She had the potential to be the governments next prodigy when after disappearing for a year to everyone's surprise she came back to join the US Special Forces. Her yearlong absence intrigued him greatly and he yearned to know more. Especially after such a sudden disappearance resulted in such an unforeseen life choice. Mulder also wanted to know what had turned her back to the more obvious choice four years down the line. So Mulder supposed the most apparent question was, why would a dedicated officer with the world before her, turn against the agency she claimed to love so much? Perhaps, more importantly, why would they turn on her? Mulder sighed, taking one last look at the black and white news photo before setting it back down. He grabbed his gun and stood, the apartment was dark, the only light being a street lamp glowing weakly out side and through his living room window. He walked to the front door and checked his watch, it was 10:35. Mulder resumed pacing keeping as quiet as possible. About fifty seconds passed when Mulder heard the stairwell door open. Footsteps came closer and closer before a shadow crept beneath Mulders door. He gripped his gun tighter,

'KNOCK KNOCK'

Mulder pulled back the deadbolt and threw open the door.

"Agent Mulder?"

It was her. Mulders arms dropped to his sides, as he looked her up and down slightly taken aback. Her face was slightly shadowed by the hood of her sweatshirt, but he had no doubt. Without a word he ushered her inside. Mulder checked each end of the hallway before closing the door to face her. She stood in the middle of his living room the hood brushed away from her hair. She looked at him truly unafraid but her eyes betrayed a hunger he knew all too well. She wanted answers, Mulder hoped he portrayed the same confidence and cold ire she did in his pursuit of the truth. Surely if he did there would be nothing denied him. Armina possessed an almost frightening command of her surroundings. Her authority during her time in the Special Forces must have gone almost completely unchecked. He knew well she had the skills to back such a position. She took a step toward him, her eyes somewhat softer.

"I am sorry we have to meet this way Agent Mulder but I had no choice. They're watching, they always are, this was the safest way to contact you."  
"Who's watching?"  
"I think you know, in fact I know you do. The men in white, the ones who perform the tests. They'll want me back. The ones in the suits will find me for them."

"For the fire this morning, the Pharma-Com facility?"

She attempted to dismiss the matter with a wave of her hand.

"That fire was literally a smoke screen to cover up a mistake. The people who orchestrated it are the same ones who issued my arrest warrant and released my picture to the press."

"It did surprise me that the FBI didn't keep this quieter, usually when they're after one of their own it's done with quiet precision."

Mulder was excited, feeling as though he was on the verge. But he had been strung along before.

"Why should I trust you? How can I?"

She looked hesitant, her pale eyes dodging around the room as if trying to predict an outcome.

"Don't be frightened but, something was done to me, something that affected me in a way that no one had anticipated."

She took a few more steps toward him, stopping a few inches from the tip of his nose. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them Mulder jumped back with a yell. Strands of the all too familiar black oil swam in a thin film over her eyes. She took a step back raising her hands to show she wouldn't make another move until he was comfortable.

"Jesus Christ, you're infected."

Mulder whispered incredulously. The oil cleared, seemingly by her own will. He had broken out in a sweat without even realizing it, her sense of self seemed unaffected…but how was it possible?

"I need help, I don't know what to do, something isn't right."

"Why come to me, what makes you think you can trust me?"

She tried to gather her words but her attention was suddenly averted. Mulder heard it as well, multiple footsteps coming fast. She jumped forward and grabbed his arm.

"We have to go now."

He looked deep in to her eyes before looking back towards the door, the footsteps were getting closer. She tugged insistently on his arm.

"Come on. We can't die here, I still have questions."

"Me too."

Mulder and Armina dashed in to the spare bedroom. She threw open the window and crawled out on to the fore escape. Mulder quickly followed suit as he saw the door kicked in. He ducked under the windowsill and began to furiously scramble down the fire escape; Armina was already at the bottom waiting for him.

"How the hell did you do that!"

Before she could answer shots began to ring out from over head. Bullets ricocheted off the metal stairs, handrails and ripped in to the concrete below.

"Come on Mulder!"

He leapt down, gun still in hand. Armina put a steadying hand to his shoulder to stabilize his jump down. Mulder looked back up at his apartment window. The firing had stopped. Armina took hold of his hand and pulled him after her. He didn't know her yet he was happy she had found an excuse to take hold of his hand.

"I have transportation a few blocks down, we can't risk taking yours."

Mulder kept her pace as they ran, cutting through alleys and dying yards of yellow grass. It was the first of October and the night air mirrored the cold month with expertise.

"A few blocks down?"

"Yes, I didn't want to risk being followed. So much for a circumspect meeting."

Mulder suddenly picked up on her accent. It was Russian but she covered it well.

"How did you know where to find me?" He asked, as she picked up the pace.

"I knew you by reputation when I trained at Quantico. Finding your address was a simple phone call and a net check."

She turned sharply down an alley to his left. Mulders arms were covered in goose bumps.

"Maybe I should have planned my day a little better."

"What do you mean?" She said stopping for a look around.

"I mean if I would have known I'd be dashing through the back streets of Arlington at eleven at night I would of grabbed a jacket."

She smiled.

"Sorry, guess I should have called ahead."

She started off down the sidewalk keeping a cautious eye on their sudden change of surroundings.

"I don't like this." She whispered as Mulder came up next to her. She kept their pace quick down the quiet streets.

"What is it?"  
"Lets just get to the car. It's the black Honda just ahead."

They began to cross the street when the sound of screeching tires froze them both. Mulder turned when she touched his arm.

"OK listen," she fished around in her pocket and brought out a set of keys. Headlights appeared on both ends of the street, they were coming fast. Armina slapped the keys in to his hand.

"Take my car, get out of here, anywhere until this place is clear. If you can, meet me in eight hours at Red Banks Park. If you can't don't worry I'll find you."

She turned to leave but Mulder caught her arm. The cars were getting closer.

"Wait, where are you going, how can I contact you?"

"Like I said, I'll find you."

"How are you going to get away from these men?"

She smiled again, completely sure of herself.

"No worries, if they thought they could handle me so easily they wouldn't of brought back up. I'm not without my wiles."

"Back up?"  
She pointed over his shoulder, six SUV's pulled out in a fast turn in the wake of the smaller sedans. Mulder turned back to Armina.

"What…"

She was gone. Mulder swore he saw the end of her sweatshirt disappear around the corner of 86th, that was at least twenty yards down. Questions, so many questions ran through Mulders mind as he sprinted to the Honda just a few feet away. He unlocked the door and quickly slipped inside, they were only a few seconds away. Mulder slipped the key in to the ignition and started the engine which roared to life, eager to be off. Mulder obliged and shifted in to drive taking off at top speed headed straight for the first sedan. It dodged to the left, the SUV's split down the middle, three to the right, three to the left. He checked his review mirror. Only one SUV turned to pursue him, the rest kept to Arminas direction. Mulder pressed the gas to the floor, the questions stacking up in his mind like dirty laundry. He hit the brakes and turned to sharply to the left, he didn't know where he would head. For the moment he decided to work on getting this guy off his tail. NSA, CIA, the military, he didn't know who they were, but they were dead serious. Mulder reluctantly put his thoughts about Armina to the side, focusing on the problem at hand. He made another left before shooting in to a narrow alley to his right. The SUV's tires squealed to a halt just before the alley. Mulder sighed in relief as he sped out between the two looming buildings. He took the city streets at 65 mph. Mulder kept an almost constant eye on his review mirror; besides the common late night traffic the roads were thankfully clear of shady black SUV's.

If you have read this far and find yourself biting your nails in anticipation than my initial chapter has done as it was written to do. I have many stories in progress and I need YOUR help, I need to know if they are worth continuing. Although I harbor a certain amount of self-satisfaction with my capabilities, it is impossible to progress forward without the input of your fellow fan fiction compatriots. As I'm sure you understand as an author, if one indeed finds it worth their time to read over my little contribution to the Sci-Fi network, people's opinions can save or damn you. So I leave it in your hands, thank you.

_Cheers,_

_My best regards,_

_Lee_


End file.
